


A Good Word (or Two)

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV: Free Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rosa's companion has a few interesting thoughts.





	A Good Word (or Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Rosa still wasn't quite sure why she kept getting asked to go on missions, especially something as simple as a delivery. But it was for Baron, so she didn't question... 

And afterward she could hopefully spend a bit of time with Cecil and Kain. There had been so much happening that she'd barely had time to see either of them... That much she had let slip to her current companion, a lovely dragoon named Jaine. 

Jaine had just blushed and mumbled a few comments about her admiration for her commander... 

Rosa would be sure to put in a good word.


End file.
